Harry Potter and The Circle Story
by HP Beta Fan Fiction Group
Summary: Our group is doing a circle story on Harry Potter. But just read the story to find out what we're talking about. Please read and review.
1. Chapter One.

* * * * * Author's Note: This is a circle story where each member does a part of this story on their own and then allows the next member to take the story from their place inwhich they stopped at. If you would like to join this circle story and have your Harry Potter story beta read by the members of Harry Potter Beta Fan Fiction Group, please enter your e-mail address in the join box on our main page. We will try to update the story with each new chapter done by each member(s). Please read and review. Thank you. * * * * *  
  
  
The start of the circle story... Chapter one.  
idea started by Beth Brownell  
  
  
The son of James Potter was sleeping soundly in his little bed on October 31st, 1981, never knowing the danger that was in the living room as two dark shapes stood near his bed.  
  
  
"Lily, I cannot stand here and hope that whoever is in the living room with James is indeed Voldemort." said the voice, as he stepped into the moon's light.  
  
  
"No Sirius, James has it under control. He wants you here with Harry. We all know that Peter told him where we live. Our friend is a double spy. He gave Voldemort the information we gave him and Peter would let us know where the other Death Eaters are. By now, they should all be captured. All is left is to catch Voldemort." whispered Lily.  
  
  
"But Lily, I don't want Harry in the house incase something wrong happens. He's the firstborn son of you and James. Please let me take him away from here and wait till I get a signal from you or James that it's okay to return?" asked Sirius, looking at her.  
  
  
"Alright. Take Harry to Hogwarts. We'll send word to you there." said Lily, as she lifted Harry up from his bed when suddenly the door opened up... 


	2. Chapter Two.

This part was done by Pheonixx. Chapter Two  
  
  
\\"Alright. Take Harry to Hogwarts. We'll send word to you there." said Lily, as she lifted Harry up from his bed when suddenly the door opened up...//  
  
James stepped through, leaning on the door frame. His eyes were bloodshot, the brown irises surrounded by blood red. "Let me hold Harry," he said in a cold, harsh voice.  
  
Lily and Sirius exchanged a look. "James… what happened down there? Who was it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No one of importance." James walked forward, holding his arms out to Lily. "Give him to me."   
  
Lily glanced at Sirius, then ever so slowly handed Harry to him. Harry, jostled by the movement, opened his bleary eyes, and looked at his father. He started trembling, sensing something the others couldn't. 'James' smiled maliciously and drew out his wand, while flickering and changing shape. He grew taller, his complexion paler, the eyes finishing the color change, until both iris and pupil were a bright, evil red.  
  
"You fools," Voldemort cackled, his change complete. Lily gave a shuddering gasp and stepped back, while Sirius drew his wand out. "You willingly give the boy to me! Now what will stop me from killing him?" He pointed the wand at Harry's head, and said the two dreaded words. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The green light exploded out of the wand, rushing, blind and deadly, toward the infant. Lily and Sirius could only watch as it struck it's target… 


	3. Chapter Three.

This one was done by EJ Malfoy. Chapter Three.  
  
\\ The green light exploded out of the wand, rushing, blind and deadly, toward the infant. Lily and Sirius could only watch as it struck it's target... //  
  
Baby Harry started to cry as the spell hit him. Voldemort laughed at the baby, seeing it scream out in pain. Lily could take no more and took out her wand, pointing it at Voldemort.  
  
He noticed this and pointed his wand at her. "Do not tempt me to kill you and your dying son at nearly the same moment," Voldemort called to her. She did not lower her wand and took a step closer to him. He laughed at her, and looked at the baby, who seemed to still be living. But he was not concerned with the child. He wanted the Potters all dead. Suddenly, he fell over and sent the boy flying. Lily jumped to catch her child, and barely missed him.  
  
The real James came crawling past Voldemort, holding his side. Sirius came to pull James over and did it quickly. Voldemort looked up from the ground seeing the three of them backing up. He got up from the floor and started to walk towards them with his wand at the ready.   
  
"James," he said in a surprised tone. "You revived from the Stunning Spell. What a surprise." He looked at Harry, who was now glowing a bright green. "And your son has evaded from dying from the Killing Curse, which has never failed me." He then stared at the lot of them in disgust. "What is happening here? I shall make sure that you are all killed immediately if one of you does not tell me why my magic has not killed you." None of them spoke a peep. Voldemort became infuriated. "You have 10 seconds, starting now. 10, 9, 8…" James started to sweat as the seconds went by. "…7, 6, 5…" Lily hushed Harry and bit her lip, seeing that the time was coming. "…4, 3, 2…"  
  
"Wait!" Lily said, looking at her boy, then her husband, then Voldemort. Voldemort made no look of a smile, but thought of one as he looked straight into Lily's eyes. Her mouth quivered for a moment before she uttered four single words that made Voldemort's eyes widen… 


	4. Chapter Four.

This chapter was done by Helen Theresa Ford. Chapter Four.  
  
  
She had muttered the special Anti-heir of Slytherin Incantation, an incantation that only the heirs knew when the time came to use it. All her family, she, Harry, and James, were heirs, as was Sirius and Remus.  
  
Unknown to them, Lily was not a muggle-born. Her parents were squibs, as was her sister. Lily herself was surprised of the fact. She was also surprised when she found out that Remus was her cousin. They were both Ravenclaws' heir.  
  
Sirius was Hufflepuffs heir; he was loyal to his friends. And James was Gryffindor's heir. There was a female heir for every generation, but they had not discovered a female Hufflepuff heir, or Gryffindor heir.  
  
The spell would protect the heirs from Voldemort's attack as the Heir of Slytherin. It would also protect them against the attack of any Dark Wizards until all the heirs had died and as baby Harry was there, it would protect him too.  
  
At that moment a jet of green light headed out of Harry's hand towards Voldemort. He was in pain and the next he knew he was gone and his body was lying there.  
  
The four headed to Hogwarts... 


	5. Chapter Five.

This part is done by Trinity Day. Chapter Five.  
  
  
//At that moment a Jet of Green Light headed out of Harry's Hand towards Voldemort he was in pain and the next he knew he was gone and his body was lying there.  
The four headed to Hogwarts...//   
  
They Apparated to Hogsmeade where Sirius commandeered a fireplace at the Three Broomsticks. With both Lily and James too upset over their near miss, Sirius was the only one able to call Hogwarts. It was seconds before Albus Dumbledore's head was floating in the fire.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded in uncharacteristically harsh tones.  
  
"He came, he saw, we conquered." Even after all that had happened, Sirius had not lost his sense of humour, although his voice was bitterer than his friends were accustomed to hearing.  
  
"Then Voldemort's . . . "  
  
Sirius finished for him. "At James' and Lil's, in an undistinguished heap on Harry's bedroom floor."  
  
"And Harry?" Dumbledore asked sharply.  
  
"He's doing better than the rest of us put together," Lily said, speaking for the first time in ages. She held up the toddler in her arms so that Dumbledore could get a better look.  
  
Harry was wide awake now and not any worse off for Voldemort's attempts to kill him. Instead, he was giggling in his mother's arms and alternately tugging on her hair and his father's nose. Seeing the headmaster in the fire, Harry waved at him. "Hi!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, young Harry," Dumbledore said, his mouth twisted oddly. Then turning back to address Sirius, he said, "Come to Hogwarts right away. Even if Voldemort's gone, I don't think it's safe for you four to be out in the open at the moment."  
  
"We're already in Hogsmeade," Sirius informed him. "We'll be there shortly."  
  
Dumbledore's head bobbed up and down in the fire before disappearing altogether.  
  
Rosmerta, who had been hovering by the door, asked them, "Is everything all right? Are you all okay?" Her eyes were wide.  
  
"We're fine," James said. "We're going to be at Hogwarts for awhile, though."  
  
She half turned around and vaguely pointed behind her. "I have some brooms. If you want... They'll get you there faster."  
  
"That's okay," Sirius said. "The way we're going you can't use brooms and it's the quickest route between here and the school. The safest, too."  
  
"One of your passageways, then," Rosmerta concluded. They had visited her tavern so many times while they were at school that she had to know that they had found many alternate ways out of Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius winked at her, but said nothing.  
  
"Good luck, then," Rosmerta said anxiously. "I hope you won't need it."  
  
"We shouldn't, but thanks for the thought," James said.  
  
The passageway they took was one of the last ones they had found and was the quickest way between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, but it still took close to thirty minutes before they arrived at the school.  
  
Harry had finally settled down and fallen asleep in Lily's arms while they walked. No one had suggested she bring the pram because they all instinctively knew that there was no way Lily was going to let Harry out of her arms that night. After what had happened earlier, it was doubtful she would even relinquish her son to James.  
  
When at last they came into the dark hallways of Hogwarts, the castle was deserted. The Hallowe'en feast had long since ended and everyone was probably long asleep by then.  
  
"Just like old times, eh, Prongs?" Sirius asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Something about wandering in the deserted castle made him keep his voice down. It was probably just that old habits died hard.  
  
"I keep on expecting to run into Filch at any second," James confided.  
  
"Don't be silly," Lily said. "We're not students anymore and we're not sneaking around." Her words didn't seem as convincing as they would have if she, too, hadn't been speaking in whispered tones. It could have been simply that she did not want to wake the sleeping babe but that didn't explain the nervousness in her voice.  
  
All three of them jumped guiltily, and Harry stirred restlessly in Lily's arms, when Professor McGonagall's voice rang out. "What are you doing here?"  
  
She came closer and then rolled her eyes at the looks on their faces. "Honestly," she said. "You would think you were students I caught out past curfew. We weren't expecting you for another half an hour at least, and we certainly weren't expecting you to show up in the middle of the castle instead of through one of the entrances. How did you get here?"  
  
"The road takes too long and you never know who you might run into," Sirius said as an explanation.  
  
"I see," Professor McGonagall said coolly. "If it were anyone else, I would be surprised, but since it's you three, I guess I should have expected it." Then, suddenly she dropped all her professorly manners and became concerned. "But you are all right, aren't you? All of you?"  
  
"As well as can be expected after a run-in with Voldemort," James said seriously. McGonagall flinched at the name.  
  
"Better, even," Lily added. "We're alive, aren't we? That's more than you can say about most people who have met the Dark Lord."  
  
A grimace was McGonagall's response. "Professor Dumbledore's waiting for you in his office," she said. "I'll show you the way."  
  
Despite everything that had happened that night, Sirius couldn't suppress a grin. "We know the way."  
  
Lifting an eyebrow, McGonagall said, "Yes, I suppose you would."  
  
Dumbledore was actually waiting in the hallway beneath his office and he was pacing back and forth. He looked up when the five of them came into view. The fine lines around his eyes were crinkled up in concern but they quickly disappear when he saw them.  
  
"What happened with Peter and the Death Eaters?" James wanted to know.  
  
"We've rounded up most of them," Dumbledore informed him. "A few escaped, but they're been tracked down as we speak. What happened with Voldemort?"  
  
They told him. James started the narrative and Sirius finished for him with Lily adding in the details that they forgot. At the end, Dumbledore and McGonagall were staring at Harry so intently that Lily shifted him in her arms, uncomfortable at the attention his baby was receiving.  
  
"But how?" McGonagall wanted to know. "How did Harry do that?"  
  
"Further explanations can wait until morning," Dumbledore declared. "James, Lily, Sirius, you can use one of the guest bedrooms. Further quarters will be set up for you tomorrow, but I should expect you will be staying here for some time, at least until things settle down and we know it's safe for you in public again."  
  
Too tired to protest, they simply followed him. Yet, once they were dropped off in their bedrooms, they found that none of them could sleep despite being utterly exhausted. Dumbledore had shown Sirius his room first, but the latter wanted to know where his friends were going to be sleeping so he went with them to their room and stayed there after Dumbledore and McGonagall left.  
  
"Something's wrong," he announced when the door was firmly closed.  
  
"You noticed, too, did you?" James asked.  
  
"What wasn't he telling us?" Lily wondered.  
  
"I don't know," Sirius said grimly, "but I'm going to find out."  
  
It didn't take him long. McGonagall had also noticed something amiss with Dumbledore's usual behaviour and had started to interrogate him as soon as they had dropped the four off. Opening the door slightly, Sirius, James and Lily were able to overhear their conversation.  
  
"They have been through too much tonight," Dumbledore was telling McGonagall. "I thought it best to wait until morning to tell them that Voldemort has disappeared."  
  
"What?" McGonagall gasped. "What do you mean."  
  
"When we sent people to retrieve his body, it wasn't there. One of his followers must have found him first and taken his body, but for what purposes, I do not know." 


	6. Chapter Six.

This part was done by Kalantha Knox. Chapter Six.  
  
//"When we sent people to retrieve his body, it wasn't there. One of his followers must have found him first and taken his body, but for what purposes, I do not know."//  
  
Nobody in the room spoke for a few moments. They listened as Dumbledore and McGonagall finished their conversation, then walked off. Finally, Lily shut the door, and they began to talk.  
  
"Gone?" Sirius repeated.  
  
James shook his head. "I can't believe it. They're quick. How could have they known?"  
  
"Easy," Lily answered. "A tracking charm would do it. Like those clocks we saw in Diagon Alley, the Death Eaters could see where Voldemort was, and in what condition, at all times."  
  
"What can we do? What will they do?" Sirius asked.  
  
No one answered, but they all knew exactly what. The Death Eaters were going to try and bring the Dark Lord back to life.  
  
"We can't do anything tonight, we're all exhausted." James told them. "Tomorrow, we'll do something."  
  
Sirius started to protest, but Lily nodded.  
  
"Agreed." She spoke for the two of them. Sirius left for his own room, angry about their lack of action.  
  
James and Lily headed for the bed and sat next to each other, her head resting on his shoulder. Harry slept soundly in her arms, his thumb in his mouth.  
  
"That was way too close." Lily told James.  
  
"Yeah," He murmured in agreement, his eyes closed. He rested his head against the wall, looking near sleep.  
  
Lily stroked the sleeping baby's black hair, holding back tears. She was lucky he was still alive, still able to be in her arms. He was almost gone. She did not want to see Voldemort near her baby, ever again. Was he going to stay defeated, or rise again, possibly more powerful than before? If he came back, what would he do to Harry?  
  
When she drew back the hair covering his forehead, her thoughts were disrupted. She had noticed something very odd. "James, look." She lifted Harry into a sitting position. He stirred, then went back to sleep.  
  
"What?" James opened his eyes, and looked at his son's forehead. His expression changed to that of confusion. "A cut." He stated, staring at the place where Voldemort's curse had been aimed.  
  
Earlier on, while they were walking through the tunnel to Hogwarts, they had noticed the strange cut, in the shape of lightning, on his forehead.  
  
"That'll scar for sure," James had said, making sure the cut was clean and starting to heal it.  
  
"If he ends up with hair anything like yours, no one will see it anyways," Sirius then joked. "Ha ha."  
  
"We should get Madam Pomfrey to look at it," Lily had insisted, pulling her baby closer to her body.  
  
Now, only an hour later, Lily and James stared at where the angry red mark had been. They both lacked an explanation for the strange thing that had taken place.  
  
"I can't believe it. The scar is completely gone," Lily whispered. 


	7. Chapter Seven.

This part was done by Beth Brownell. Chapter Seven.  
  
//"I can't believe it. The scar is completely gone," Lily whispered.\\  
  
"I know. But that's weird. Most curse cuts causes some scars. Maybe we should have left it on him," said James, looking at his son's forehead.  
  
"And mar that handsome face? Are you joking?" retorted Lily.  
  
"Hey! I thought I had the handsome face here," said Sirius, raising his head up to look at them.  
  
Lily and James just chuckled.  
  
"Well, he'll have the girls following him around...when he's older that's for sure." Sirius sat up straighter in the chair instead.  
  
Lily shuddered involuntary. James wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry, luv. He's safe, we're all safe. He's gone for now," whispered James.  
  
"I know but what about the Death Eaters that escaped the Aurors, James?" asked Lily, looking up at him. "What if they come for Harry or us?!  
  
"I'm not sure. But I'll get my partner and we'll track the escaped Death Eaters down and send them all to Azkaban," said James.  
  
"James, I have a better idea," said Lily.  
  
"What?" asked James, waking up a bit more. "What is it?"  
  
"What if we - - - meaning you, me and Harry go - - into hiding? We send Harry to your partner to live with. I'm sure Rose won't mind having Harry with her. 'cause I am not sending Harry to Petunia; she'll mistreat him for sure. We'll change our appearences and vanish from the wizarding world," said Lily.  
  
"We'll tell Dumbledore about this idea in the morning. This might be a good idea, Lily. We'll claim to be dead. The Ministry can do that easily," stated James as he picked up the baby blanket and wrapped Harry in it. He lifted Lily up into his arms, carried her and Harry to bed. Put them both to bed before he climbed into bed next to Lily and was sound asleep before his head hit the pillow. 


	8. Chapter Eight.

Trinity Day wrote this part. Chapter 8.  
  
When James woke up the next morning, much to his surprise, his wife was not in the bed beside him. After experiencing one panicked-filled moment, he sat up straight and reached for his glasses, and realized his fear for his Lily's safety was unnecessary.  
  
Lily was sitting in the corner, her back to James, and she was clutching something very tightly to her chest. Since Harry's crib was empty, James assumed it was their son that she was holding. Gradually (he was still quite sleepy) he realized that her body was racking with sobs.   
  
The fear that he had felt when he first awoke rushed back to him and he rushed to his wife, belatedly wondering if it might have been faster if he hadn't crawled over the bed since he had tripped and fallen after being tangled in the sheets. The thud of his body hitting the floor startled Lily, but didn't wake Harry.   
  
James looked up at Lily from his spot on the floor. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't - I can't do this," Lily sobbed.  
  
"Do what?" James asked.  
  
"I can't send my baby away! What if we never see him again?"  
  
James softened. "Lily . . ." He started to get up, then stopped and had to untangle the sheets from around his feet. Then he went over to his wife and put a comforting arm around her. She buried her face into his shoulder. "Shhh," he murmured, stroking her hair. "You were all for the idea last night. What brought this on?"  
  
Her head buried, Lily's voice was a little muffled, but James could still make out the words. "I was thinking about last night. If we sent Harry to Rose, how long before we saw him again? It could be years, if ever! I don't want to lose my baby, James."  
  
"We aren't going to lose him, Lil. It will only be for a few months, at the most. Then it'll be safe for us to be with Harry again."  
  
"And what if it isn't?" Lily demanded. "That's what they said when they originally placed the Ministry brats into safehouses. That was over five years ago. Some of those kids haven't seen their parents in five years! Who's to say that won't happen to Harry?"  
  
"That's why we wouldn't let them put Harry in a safehouse, remember?" James said.  
  
"Then why are we going to let them take our baby away now?" Lily sobbed, being set off again.  
  
"No one's going to take our baby away without our permission," James said firmly.  
  
"But - but - " Lily stuttered incoherently.   
  
"Lily, Harry is our baby, and no one can make us give him up, even if it might be safer for him."  
  
"I'm so selfish," Lily wailed. "I just don't want to give up my baby."  
  
"You're not selfish," James assured her. "We don't know for sure that Harry would be safer away from us. Voldemort's after him, too, remember. And he's been known to find safehouses."  
  
Lily half-sobbed, "That's not helping, James."  
  
"Sorry," James quickly rescinded. "But Harry can stay with us for as long as you want. If worst comes to worst, we can just stay here at Hogwarts for a while. At least it's safe here, and I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind."  
  
Sniffing a couple of times, Lily began to settle down. "Are you sure? You don't hate me because I don't want to send Harry away to safety?"  
  
"Of course not!" James exclaimed, shocked. "Firstly, I can never hate you. Secondly, it's perfectly reasonable as a mother not to want to send your baby away for God knows how long. Thirdly," he hesitated briefly, "I agree with you."  
  
Lily looked up at him. "You do?" she asked, surprise filling her voice. "But why did you agree with me last night then?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I was just caught up in the moment. We've discussed this before and we always agreed that it was only letting Voldemort win if we give up our basic freedoms and hid away. But I decided that if you were brave enough to send Harry away, I would be too."  
  
"James!" Lily chastised. "We're a family! Both of us are supposed to be making the decisions."  
  
"Okay, from now on we will. Have we decided to keep Harry here with us then?"  
  
"Yes," Lily said decisively. It was obvious that she was not going to change her mind again.  
  
"Good." Smiling, James cupped Lily's face with his hands and then kissed her gently on the lips, making sure not to crush the sleeping Harry, whom Lily was still cradling in her arms. Some nights, a pin couldn't drop without Harry waking up, others a war could break out in his nursery without the baby waking up; this seemed to be one of the latter times.  
  
There was a knock at the door, but before they could break apart to ask who it was, Sirius came bursting in, followed closely behind by Remus.  
  
"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Sirius said, although he didn't sound like he would be particularly worried if he were interrupting. But then again, he had caught them in much more compromising situations. Many times.  
  
James rolled his eyes then turned around to face his best friend. "We were just about to have wild passionate sex here on the floor."  
  
"I should hope not!" Sirius exclaimed in a much stronger reaction than expected from him. James raised his eyebrows quizzically.  
  
"You're going to emotionally scar your child for life!" Sirius explained. "I'm all for you and Lily having wild passionate sex, just tell me beforehand so I can take Harry away."  
  
"You know, Sirius, I can't decide whether it's the voyeur in you that wants to know when and where James and I are having wild, passionate sex, or whether you just want to monopolize Harry's time, who is sleeping, by the way, so keep your voices down."  
  
Sirius leered at her. "Both. Besides, it's my right as Harry's godfather."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Lily turned to the other man in the room. "So, Remus, what are you doing here? What made you brave this den of insanity?"  
  
"That's common name for places Sirius frequents," Remus commented.  
  
"Hey!" Sirius protested while James and Lily laughed.  
  
"I heard about what happened, and - well, you're okay, right? All of you?"  
  
Lily shifted Harry in her arms a little uneasily. "We're fine. It was a little too close for comfort, but we all made it."  
  
James, however, was thinking of something else. "Does everyone know, then?" he asked suddenly. "Lily and I were discussing it last night, and we thought it might be an idea if we pretending we were dead and lay low for awhile. But that won't work if everyone knows the truth." He pinned Remus with an intense gaze. "So - are we dead?" 


	9. Chapter Nine.

Beth Brownell wrote chapter 9.  
  
\\ He pinned Remus with an intense gaze. "So - are we dead?" //  
  
Remus looked towards James and Lily. He nodded. "To the Wizard world and the Muggle world, yes, Dumbledore just told me that he convinced the Aurors and the Ministry to state that both of you have died in the attack done by Lord...I can't even say his name...anymore...He Who Can't Be Named. Harry has vanished from our world. Rose will be here in the morning to collect Harry."   
  
"I really wish we didn't have to vanish like this, Remus," said Lily.  
  
"I know. But it's for both of your sake that you do. If the Death Eaters learn that you two are really alive, then they will come after you and finish you both off," said Remus, gazing at two of his four best friends. Lily and Harry left the room.  
  
Peter Pettigrew entered the room soon after Harry and Lily left. "I need to say something and it's serious. It deals with Voldemort and me."  
  
"All right, Wormtail," said James, looking at him.  
  
"I know you guys wanted me to be a double spy and help catch Voldemort. But I couldn't...stop him from killing Harry. I tried to save Harry but Voldemort killed Harry. I failed you, James. I failed Lily. I swore I would help protect Harry and I failed in that job. Don't come looking for me after tonight, I'll be dead. I can't live on with the guilt I have that I failed my best friends," said Peter, as he transformed into the rat and vanished from the room.  
  
James raced to the window to see a small gray rat scurring away from Hogwarts. He shoved the window open and screamed into the dark night. "WORMTAIL! COME BACK HERE!"  
  
Lily came rushing back into the room. "What happened?"  
  
"Peter blames himself for Harry's 'death'! He ran away from here," said Sirius.  
  
"No!" screamed Lily, as she tried to see where the light gray rat had gone off to.  
  
A few minutes later, they saw a green flash under the Whomping Willow. Lily cried out in sorrow as James held her tight as tears fell from his eyes. Sirius and Remus both looked sad as they looked towards James and Lily.  
  
Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall came rushing into the room. "What happened?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew just commited suicide, sir," spoke a still shocked James Potter. "Owl Rose Shade and tell her to come here immediately as we want to vanish now."  
  
"All right, it will be done," replied Dumbledore as he walked out of the room. 


	10. Chapter Ten.

Beth Brownell did chapter 10.  
  
\\ "All right, it will be done," replied Dumbledore as he walked out of the room. //  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around James' waist. "I don't want to lose Harry, James. Let's take him with us?"  
  
"Lily, we must vanish even from our own son. Harry will live with Rose. She's the only one I can trust beyond Remus and Sirius. Rose can protect Harry from those people who want to kill Harry if he remains. Harry killed the Dark Lord and I'm sure that some of his minions are still out there waiting to kill Harry to bring the Dark Lord back. We have no choice in this matter," said James.  
  
"Lily, I know this is hard for you to take but James is right. If Harry lives with me or Sirius, he'll be in constant danger from the Dark Lord's minions. Rose can protect him. She's an Auror!" spoke Remus, looking at her strongly.  
  
"Always the voice of reason, eh Remus?" chuckled a voice from behind them.  
  
They all turned with their wands ready to fire off spells, only to see the silver robes of a Wizard Law Enforcement Officer or in other words an Auror.  
  
"Rose!" yelled James, lowering his wand. "I'm glad to see you."  
  
"As I am to see that you two are alive still and the Ministry is stating that both of you have died," said Rose, with a smirk on her face.  
  
"We must go into hiding, Rose, till it's safe to return to the Wizardry world," spoke James.  
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
"We can't say. Too much at risk. Will you take Harry for us?" asked Lily, looking at her.  
  
"I don't know how to take care of a baby!" spoke a shocked Rose.  
  
"We got books for you to take with you to help you. Besides, he won't be a baby for much longer." said James, as he pulled out a small box and placed it on the table, touched his wand to the box as it grew larger. He opened it to reveal baby books.  
  
"I guess you made sure I would have those books right?" asked Rose, looking at the books. James nodded as he made the box go small again. "How will I tend to his...um...diaper needs?"  
  
"With this," spoke Lily, as she pulled out another box and made it enlarge. It was all of Harry's unused diapers and clothes that they took with them from their home.  
  
"All right, I'll take Harry, for as long as you guys need me to," said Rose, seeing that she really couldn't back out of this at all.  
  
"Oh thank you, Rose. This is Harry's key to our vaults. When and if he gets his letter from Hogwarts, allow him to get some pocket money for his robes and equipment for school then. The Goblins at Gringotts will not allow that vault to be opened anytime before his eleventh birthday." said Lily, as she gave Rose the golden key to their vaults and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Now, Lily, we must go. It's time," whispered James, as he pulled her away from Rose.  
  
"James, will we...ever see...you two again?" asked Sirius, his voice was breaking as he spoke.  
  
"Maybe one day, cuz," said James, as he hugged Sirius tightly.  
  
"Prongs!" cried Sirius, as he buried his face into James's hair. When Sirius finally pulled away from James, both men were in tears.  
  
"Now, guys. You are going to make me cry too!" spoke Remus, but they knew he was all ready crying as his eyes were misty, too.  
  
"Let's do it, guys. Are we the Marauders of Hogwarts?" smiled Sirius, as he placed his hand out.  
  
"Mischief makers extraordinar'!" smiled James and Remus at the same time as they placed their hands on Sirius's.  
  
"Oh guys!" chuckled Lily, holding up a scroll. "James, we better go. We're all ready in the Daily Prophet."  
  
"So soon?" asked James, rushing over to read the front page news. "He Who Can't Be Named is defeated! The Dark Lord killed both James and Lily Potter leaving their son Harry Potter, an orphan. The Potter's best friend Peter Pettigrew was also killed trying to save Harry Potter from the Dark Lord."  
  
"At least, it's a lie that everyone will believe," said Sirius.  
  
"True, Peter never knew that Harry was all right. If he knew, he wouldn't have..." cried Lily.  
  
"I know, sweetie, I know. But what is done is done and we must now leave the Wizard world for a non-magic life," spoke James, calmly. He sounded as calm as he could but inside he was not as he never really lived without magic but now he must act like a muggle.  
  
"One thing, Rose. Don't ever consider sending Harry to our sister Petunia!" said Lily.  
  
"Why not, she's his family too?"  
  
"Don't you remember Petunia is a squib and hates all magic users! She calls us both freaks each time we come home for school holiday. She'll make Harry's life miserable if he lives there." spoke Lily, looking at Rose.  
  
"All right, I won't let Harry see them. Good thing they live in Surrey and I in Wales," smiled Rose.  
  
Lily went into the other room and picked up Harry from the crib. Lily walked out of the room and handed Harry over to Rose. Lily kissed Harry's forehead and whispered, "Remember us, my sweet Harry. Remember that we love you."  
  
James kissed his son's forehead and said, "Be strong and full of love, Harry. Maybe one day, you will be returned to us. But for now, fare thee well, my little wizard,"  
  
James and Lily turned away from Rose and Harry and walked out of the room. Lily wanted so much to go back into the room and take Harry with them. James knew his wife wanted more than anything to get Harry and take him with them but he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to the front of Hogwarts and entered the horseless carriage.  
  
"James, there's something I been meaning to tell you," said Lily, as they rode further away from Hogwarts.  
  
"What is it?" asked James, looking at her calmly.  
  
"I'm a month pregnant with our second child," spoke Lily, blushing slightly in the dark carriage. 


End file.
